


True Blue (or the one where Kurt has a lot of boyfriends and everything is happy (it gets a bit rocky but it works out okay))

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Kurt Wagner Protection Squad [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holy Poly, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kurt is the only one keeping the others from a full out fist fight, Lets face it, Love Confessions, M/M, Making this up as I go along, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Alex Summers, Not Canon Compliant, Number One Wingman Jean Grey, Polyamory, Related one shots, Scott doesn't want to accidentally take advantage of Kurt, Self-Harm, Strangers to Lovers, They're all hopelessly in love, Trans Male Character, Trans!Scott Summers, Warren is an asshole, and completely oblivious, dont worry, everything is poly and nothing hurts, its just around kurt's angel marks tho, kind of, making out follows, possible angst, possible angst with a happy ending, so he waits forever before asking him out, the summers bros are not cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Wagner is simply adorable. Literally no one can deny that. It only makes sense that everyone's favorite little blueberry is smothered in love.</p><p>Basically Scott/Warren/Peter/Kurt set in 1986.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O N E (W A R R E N)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself because I deserve it God Dammit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+because+I+deserve+it+God+Dammit).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as the shrill beeping of his alarm clock sounded for the third time, Warren decided that it was, in fact, too early to exist. Sure, it was 10:30, but still. The sentiment stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is literally saved in my computer as 'why is this a rarepair.doc'

Warren hated being a restless sleeper. Mainly it was because of times like this, when trying to stand up would cause him to face plant due to blankets ensnaring his ankles. If everyone wasn't already awake, he was certain that the thud created by his falling body would have woken the entire hallway.

He sighed, flexed his aching muscles and stretched his wings. He still hadn't grown used to, or fond of, his new metal limbs. The scraping of his steel feathers against each other sent shivers of discomfort down his spine and the way feathers would shoot out from his body made hot shame crawl down his spine. Unlike his old wings, which were all downy soft feathers and hollowed bones and could be easily hidden against his back, these new ones were bulky and heavy, sometimes cutting through his shirt and weighing him down in the air. It wasn't rare for his back to be littered with cuts of varying deepness.

One thing he was thankful for was the small, barely-there feathers beginning to sprout from his skin once again. It hurt like hell and it itched like a motherfucker, but getting back his wings was worth the pain.

A quick glance at his alarm clock indicated that he was late for his morning classes. Oh well, fuck it. Thankfully, Professor Xavier seemed to understand that the only reason Warren was still here was because he had nowhere else to go, and because of this, the bald telepath never forced the younger mutant into going to classes. He encouraged it heavily, yes, but he never forced it.

One thing that Warren both loved and hated was having a roommate.

Since the school was forever growing with new students and mutants, space was always something lingering at the back of the staff's mind. Because of that, he was placed with another student.

It was the boy, the blue one. The one that beat him in a cage fight and wounded his wing so badly. Warren blamed him for getting them into this mess. Without him, Archangel would still have his old wings, would still look like something out of those Biblical drawings that the boy was always poring over. And yes, Warren knew the kid's name, but he could never find it in him to actually think it, let alone say it.

At first, the boy avoided him at all cost, _bamf_ ing out of the room as soon as Warren walked in. Eventually he worked up the nerve to apologize, words of regret over hurting the older boy pouring from his full, blue lips. At some point, the initial fear faded away and at this point, Warren couldn't get rid of him. He was always there, asking Warren questions about his day, or cage fighting (if he was feeling brave), or his wings, or whatever else that innocent mind would think of.

And maybe when Warren woke up in his bed after passing out black-out drunk on the floor, he said silent thanks to the scarred up boy.

In moments like these, however, where Warren scrambles to find certain items of clothing and just _can't,_ he curses that German to high Heaven and back. At this particular instance, Warren in crawling on his hands and knees, hunting through piles of discarded clothes to find his leather jacket. He might still be a little drunk from the night before, but he was certain he shed all of his clothing within the room and not somewhere else in the mansion. It took 10 minutes of searching before it dawned on him.

At this point, Warren had been lost in his thoughts for an hour and it was nearing lunchtime. He stood in shock for a moment before turning his smoldering gaze on the pile of clean(ish) clothes stacked in the armchair. He hunted through the clothes meticulously until he was fully dressed.

Cracking his neck and his jaw set in determination, he set off to find the blue boy.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO on my tumblr (restingwitxhface) I have a tag for this story with reference images and shit. Just search 'true blue'.


	2. T W O (W A R R E N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren thinks Scott needs to mind his own damn business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, it is literally almost 3am and I'm not sure if I took my nighttime meds oops.

When Warren does find him, it's almost one o'clock and lunch is nearly over. He's nestled on the seat of one of the bay windows, staring out at the pond as his tail curled around the handle of a fragile tea mug.

And sure enough, he's wearing Warren's spiked jacket.

The boy's shoulder blades are jutting out of the two jagged slits cut in the back of the jacket. He can't tell if those were goose bumps or scars dotting his delicate blue skin. As he stared at the sapphire of a boy sitting across the living room from him, trying to decipher the jumbled mix of emotions boiling in the pit of his stomach, Scott walked by.

Warren never liked Scott. He was too many cocky smiles and confident words and self-assured steps and he was everything that Warren _wasn't_ and sometimes he just wanted to _strangle_ the team leader.

A heavy hand landed on Warren's half exposed shoulder.

A look up confirmed that it belonged to Scott. He was standing next to him in an almost stoic manner, gazing upon the foreign boy as well. Heavy lines settled in his forehead, and the corners of his mouth wilted in a shadow of a frown. Warren could tell that his eyes were set in a near glare behind those ruby glasses. A thick sigh flowed from the boy' lungs as he turned his face towards Warren. He knew that Scoff wasn't looking _at_ him-it was more like he was looking _through_ him, as if he was a ghost standing in the world of the living.

In a way, Warren thought, he was.

Slow, serious words falling from Scott's pink lips startled Warren back into reality. It took a moment for the words to register, and he stood there staring into nothingness as the words sunk into his bones. It was only after the searing heat of Scott's palm on his skin had completely faded in the teenager's absence that Warren comprehended his words.

_"Hurt him and I'll hurt you."_

Determined and undeterred, Warren pressed on and approached the small German boy.


	3. T H R E E (W A R R E N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren just can't say no to Kurt

"Kurt."

The name was spoken short and quick. Heavy lines settled into Warren's forehead, his mouth warping into a tightlipped frown. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest, short nails digging into his skin.

Kurt perked up upon hearing his name, russet eyes brightening. "Engel! How is your day?" He asked, eyes glittering and his full lips pulled into a wide smile.

Warren had to fight the urge to return it.

"You're wearing my jacket." Warren said, pushing the words through clenched teeth. Kurt's face filled with confusion before he grinned again.

"Ja! It's unglaublich comfortable!" He said, a dark violet blush settling on the tips of his ears.

"Give it back. _Now._ " Warren snapped, wanting nothing more than to avoid the German and go into town _alone._ The younger's eyebrows faltered and his grin wilted slightly. Nevertheless, he shook off the jacket, accidentally spilling some tea from his mug. He didn't notice.

Warren examined Kurt's outfit to avoid his hurt gaze. The boy was wearing a pair of too-short jeans and a thin tanktop that had a low, low back that almost reached the dimples set deep into dark blue skin. The armholes of the tank were cut low, reaching down to where his hips began to gently curve. His jeans hung off-kilter on his hips, revealing the thin band of his underwear. He was barefoot, and his hair was just the right kind of messy.

The older boy had to will away the blush threatening to overwhelm his cheeks.

He dragged a hand through thick blonde curls, fighting through tangles and knots. He jumped when he heard Kurt begin to talk.

"It is good to see you out of bed. When I came in last night, you were in a deep sleep on the floor. I hope moving you did not wake you up." Kurt said softly, staring down into the depths of his cup.

Warren's face softened. "It didn't. Thanks, by the way, for moving me." He mumbled, almost too low for anyone to hear. Kurt grinned a thousand megawatt grin. All that light and joy aimed solely on him was overwhelming and it made Warren _burn._

"Why were you wearing my jacket? Why are you _always_ wearing _my_ clothes?" Warren said, gritting his teeth together. The words, _'they look good on you'_ tried to crawl out of his throat, but he was able to choke them down.

Kurt's smile got smaller, became this innocent, almost sheepish smile.

"Your clothes always gut riechen. Mine...don't." He said awkwardly, curling a thick finger around the handle of his cup. His tail dropped to lie next to his body, the pointed tip tracing the scars along his calf.

Warren could see Kurt's thick fingernail dig into the delicate flesh on the side of his wrist with a heated vindictiveness. His heart sank in his chest.

The leather jacket landed at Kurt's feet with a thick _flop._ When the blue boy looked up, he saw Warren glaring at the ground.

"Keep it for today. I want it back tomorrow, but...you can wear it for now."

He tried to ignore the flip his stomach did at Kurt's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Engel- Angel  
> Ja- Yes  
> Unglaublich- Incredibly  
> gut riechen- Smell Good


	4. F O U R (W A R R E N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren might be a player, but he's oblivious to feelings.

Ororo found Warren sulking on the roof.

"What is wrong?" She asked, her thick accent curling around her words. Her hand landed gently on Warren's back, in the space between his wings. She ignored him trying to shake her off.

He sighed in defeat. "Do you remember that boy Kurt? The blue one?" He asked, evading her question with one of his own.

She nodded gently, a thick chunk of white hair falling into her dark eyes.

"Whenever he's near, my stomach coils and emotions overwhelm me. I act weird and I can't stop it. I don't know what's going on." Long fingers curled through thick blonde hair, blue eyes glaring at the lawn below.

Ororo sat silent for a moment, soaking in Warren's words. After a while, she barked out a laugh, which was loud and floated carefully to the students below them. "Oh, Warren." She said, her body shaking with laughter.

His glare turned to her, the insult poised on his lips stopped at her next words.

"You've never had a crush before, have you?"


	5. F I V E (W A R R E N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It shouldn't take more than one person to find out that a 22 year old man had a crush.

Warren grabbed the bottle sitting next to him. With a firm grip on the neck of the bottle, he raised it to his lips and took a deep swig, allowing the vodka to burn his throat going down.

He was going to need it.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He grumbled, setting the bottle down next to him heavily. It almost tipped over, but Ororo caught it deftly and set it on the other side of her.

"You have a crush on Kurt. That's why you act weird around him." She said smugly, proud of herself for figuring it out.

"I do not!" He protested, his wings flaring behind him. Ororo shrugged away gently, carefully avoiding his sharp feathers.

"Did I figure it out before you? Are you really that dense?" She asked teasingly, poking her tongue out between her teeth as she grinned.

He stiffened at her guying, gripping the edge of his tank top so tight his knuckles turned white.

Ororo's eyes softened. She rested her hand on his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Do you think he's cute?"

 _"What?"_ Warren snapped, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Kurt. Do you think he's cute?" Ororo asked again, her voice steady and serious. The joking tone had left her words completely.

"I mean, I guess, but-"

"You have a crush on him. End of story." She said, grinning triumphantly. She was all teeth when she smiled, and when she did her whole body lit up and rivaled the sun.

"Shut up, Munroe. You're wrong." Warren barked, one of his sharp nails breaking a hole in his shirt.

"Do I need to get Jean? She can read your mind and settle this." Ororo said. Ever since she and Jean had started dating, they became incredibly close. Jean was like her secret weapon. And it worked on everyone.

"Don't bring her into this."

"Fine, I won't. But _do_ something about your feelings! Ask him out or something! Don't just sit around and mope."

With that, Ororo floated down to the ground to join Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out how old Warren was during XMA so I just said he was 22.


	6. S I X (W A R R E N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren is transparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the order of boyfriends coming in this story is Scott then Warren then Peter and I'm writing Warren's story first and Scott's last because I didn't think this through. Oops.

The next few days were filled with Warren stomping around the mansion, trying to avoid his feelings.

He had to get a new mattress, as his wings had sliced his open during a fit of sleep.

Everyone knew something was wrong, and most of the X-Kids had figured out exactly what _it_ was.

It was a Tuesday during lunch when none other than Scott Summers, boyfriend extraordinaire, sat next to him in silence.

"It was his idea to go back for you. Kurt's, I mean. He said he didn't feel right leaving you there; that he couldn't bare another sin pressed into his skin." The last sentence seemed to leave a foul taste in Scott's mouth. He stopped talking to take a bite from his sandwich.

"You can sit around and wallow in your feelings for all I care. I just want what's best for Kurt and me. Right now, that seems to be you. Don't let my permission go to waste."

With that, Scott finished his sandwich and left to meet up with his blue boyfriend, leaving Warren speechless and sick like always.


	7. S E V E N (W A R R E N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later, Warren was finally alone with Kurt.

The doors to the dorm rooms don't lock.

Warren found that out his first night there when he hoped to lock his roommate out so he wouldn't have to deal with him. The knobs were smooth and free of keyholes and locks, which Warren found unfair and an invasion to privacy.

Then again, the headmaster can read everyone's minds, so privacy means something different here.

When he entered their room that night, Kurt had been sitting in the corner, curled up in his chair. A worn, tattered copy of The Bible was clutched in his three-fingered hands, and his lips were gently moving along with the words he was reading. His tail was tracing one of the scars on his face-the spiral on the right side of his nose.

He didn't look away from his Bible when Warren sat on Kurt's bed, and he didn't look up when Warren's wings ruffled nervously. He did, however, tear his glance away from the scripture when Warren spoke.

"Come with me."

The words were clipped. Warren's voice sounded almost shaky, and was laid over a small orchestra of metal grinding and feathers ruffling. His curls were starting to grow longer and flopped onto his forehead. He was wearing his leather jacket and a pair of tight, _tight_ black pants stuffed into combat boots. He wore nothing under his jacket.

"Where are we going?" Kurt mumbled as he stood. He had been so enraptured by his book that he was practically in a trance.

"Just follow me."

Warren looked over Kurt's form. He was wearing a long t-shirt that was most likely Scott's, and a pair of capris with small flowers painted onto the side. A thin jacket- Warren recognized it as Jubilee's- hugged his arms and tapered to end gently at Kurt's thin waist. He was wearing a pair of garish red sneakers. His hair was starting to curl at the ends as it dried from his shower, and his eyes were glowing a magnificent red.

Warren's heart leaped into his throat.

"Okay." Kurt sounded slightly suspicious, though he still followed Warren happily. He could hear Kurt humming to himself, a dorky little smile plastered on the German's face as they walked through the halls. Warren's stomach flipped.

Once they reached Warren's motorcycle outside, Kurt asked again.

"Where are we going?"

He sounded genuinely curious, his head tilted to the side like an inquisitive puppy. Warren chewed on his tongue and swallowed his pride.

"On a date."

Silence.

The only noise around the two was the far off sounds of the city and the crickets chirping contentedly in the woods. A small dog bark broke through the still night air. Kurt didn't say a word.

"Only if you want, I mean. Scott said it was okay, and I just thought..." Warren mentally kicked himself. "Nevermind, let's just go back inside." He mumbled, eyes cast to the ground as he turned to walk away.

Kurt's claws were sharp, Warren realized, as the younger mutant grabbed his wrist. He turned and saw that full-fanged smile aimed directly at him, the moonlight glinting off of his sharp teeth.

"Where are we going on our date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Warren probably doesn't have a motorcycle, but my gay little heart needs the image of his riding one, so here we are.


	8. E I G H T (W A R R E N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren didn't think he'd get this far.

Westchester was quiet at night. Even though New York was in a perpetual state of being alive with energy, it never really stretched as far as the Westchester dusk.

Apparently, Kurt had never ridden a motorcycle before. This was the reason for the helmet placed on his head. He and Warren were pressed together from pelvis to shoulders, Warren's wings trapped between them. Thankfully, he was able to spread them in such a way where he didn't feel any discomfort. Kurt's hands were clasped in front of Warren's tummy, his skin warm.

The roar of the engine was the only noise, and their only light was from the moon and the headlights. 

It was a 15 minutes drive and a three minute walk to get to their location. Warren refused to tell Kurt anything about their journey's end, leaving the German guessing.

"Oh, wow." Kurt breathed, eyes wide as he stared at their destination. They were in a park just outside of town, lit by the stars and completely alone. Thick trees clumped around the edges of the park and the side of the thin road, and a small trail weaved into the woods.

"C'mon." Warren said, grabbing onto Kurt's wrist. He dragged the smaller mutant into the woods. Kurt followed closer than Warren's shadow, occasionally startled by the noises of the forest.

Warren didn't notice the thick-fingered hand clutching his until he stopped. He half-expected Kurt to let go, but the taller boy kept his grip just as tight.

"Es ist wunderschön." Kurt mumbled, more to himself than to Warren.

The pair were staring up at a sizeable treehouse perched amid the higher branches of a southern oak tree. Because of the way the branches reached down into the ground, it would be easy for anyone to climb up to the treehouse.

Kurt made to crawl up the branches carefully. He almost fell when Warren roughly grabbed his wrist and kept him on the ground. Heat was pouring off of the younger boy's body, and it was _painfully_ apparent, even from the distance he was at. He could tell it was only going to get more noticeable with what he was going to do.

"Was machst du gerade?" Kurt squeaked. Warren's muscular arms slid carefully around his waist, pressing the older boy flush against him.

"I'm flying us up there." Warren mumbled. When he spoke, the rumble of his voice ran through Kurt's spine, sending goosebumps down blue skin. Kurt stiffened in his grasp, pressing back against Warren's solid figure as he did so.

With a few hefty beats of his wings, he was able to fly the two of them up to the branch the treehouse was rested on. Kurt let out a yelp as his feet left the ground. His fingers gripped Warren's arms tighter, and Warren could feel the fear in the younger boy.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I got you." He whispered, lips next to Kurt's pointed ear. Another shiver passed through the 18 year old as he subconsciously leaned into Warren's embrace.

There was certainly _not_ a blush settled over Warren's cheeks.

He cautiously pulled Kurt into the treehouse, aware of his hand gripping Kurt's wrist a little tighter than necessary.

A small cot was stretched in the corner of the treehouse, and a few shelves decorated the walls. On them were books, canned food, board games, and bottles of booze. Delicate designs had been scratched into the wood floor and walls by the talons on the edge of Warren's wings.

"You must come here often." Kurt murmured, bending to grab one of the feathers littering the floor. His tail had snaked out and was grabbing some of the others, holding the fragile plumage in a whisper-soft grasp.

"Yeah. I found this place a few nights after I came to Xavier's. It seems like the kids here forgot about it, and it hadn't really been touched in years. It's like a hideaway, at this point." He mumbled, nudging the pile of feathers Kurt had made with the toe of his boot.

"I like it. It is...quiet." Kurt said with a smile.

"Wanna play a board game? I have a few in here. Ororo brought them; she thought I might get bored, so." He said, scratching at the back of his neck bashfully.

Kurt perked up immediately. He didn't recognize any of the games Warren had, so he let the winged-man pick. He spent 5 minutes explaining the rules of Cluedo to the German, who nodded along and stared at the board with wide eyes.

They played for around 20 minutes when Kurt started talking.

"When you smile, your nose crinkles. I like it. I-I think it's cute. I don't get to see it very often. It's why I try to make you smile so often. It's nice to see." He kept on babbling about Warren's smile and small mannerisms the 22 year old had, not realizing the dumb look on Warren's face.

"Th-thanks." Warren mumbled, staring at the ground with a fierce blush on his cheeks. He wasn't even going to try to hide it at this point. He didn't think he could.

"You're welcome, Engel." Kurt was blushing too.

Before Warren could comprehend what was happening, a finger was curling under his chin and lifting his head. Soft, full lips pressed against his before leaving just as quickly.

Warren was pretty sure his brain was mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist wunderschön- this is beautiful  
> Was machst du gerade?- What are you doing?


	9. N I N E (W A R R E N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren sucks. At everything.

Warren spent a good few weeks skirting around Kurt. He didn't know why; he liked the teleporter _way_ more than he probably should have.

Still, being around him felt...weird. Something about Kurt and Scott dating while Warren was clearly falling for the youngest just didn't feel right. And, yeah, Scott had given him permission, but Warren felt like he was going to ruin their relationship if he made a move.

It was nearly a month later when Kurt cornered Warren in the kitchen. It was well past midnight, and the winged man couldn't sleep. His usual remedy of drinking wasn't an option (Ororo had raided his stash), so he settled for an-almost-two-in-the-morning snack.

Kurt had the same idea, apparently.

"Engel! I need to speak with you." His voice was soft, and he was clearly trying not to wake up any of the sleeping students or staff.

Warren groaned silently and slowly pivoted on his heel, still holding a jar of peanut butter. "What?" He snapped, not quite meaning to be so rude. Then again, he couldn't be blamed, as it was late- or rather early- and he had a big test the next morning.

"I was wondering..." Kurt trailed off, his fangs pressing against his lower lip as he struggled to find the words. "Wirst du mit mir ausgehen?"

The German words took a moment to click in Warren's mind, but eventually it dawned on him.

Kurt was asking him out.

The word 'yes' was pushed through his lips before he could even breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wirst du mit mir ausgehen?- Will you go out with me?


	10. O N E (P E T E R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter might be fast, but damn is he slow.

It shouldn't take two boys and a telepath for a 28 year old to realize he has a crush.

So, two restless days later, and here he was.

Peter was never good at relationships. Or people in general. Wanda was wonderfully charming, and he... _isn't._ That's one thing he gets from Erik, he thinks.

His mouth is currently a desert, his throat sticking together as he stared at the boy in front of him.

He decided to learn German while at the X-Mansion. And _no,_ it had _nothing_ to do with his German father.

Okay, maybe a little bit. Or a lot.

As it stood, there were a few people that could teach him: Magneto, which was a no. Warren, who hated _everyone._ Charles, which just felt wrong, and Kurt, who was the only approachable one.

So here he was, sitting in his room with Kurt across from him, like they did every Wednesday.

Peter was almost certain he was going to vibrate apart, his body thrumming with unused energy. He had been sitting still for 20 minutes now, and he was _not_ okay with that.

"...annunciate like this. Peter. Peter! Are you listening?" Kurt asked, snapping his fingers in front of Peter's nose.

"What? Oh, sorry. I just... Is it okay if I go outside and run? I have too much energy and I can't focus." Peter said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Kurt smiled, and Peter's stomach churned.

"Okay. I'll go with you. We can race around the lawn." Kurt's smile just grew wider while he spoke.

Peter was pretty sure he was in love.


	11. T W O (P E T E R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Xavier's wasn't as bad as Peter first thought.

"Boys. Boys!" Charles's voice carried across the lawn, gathering the attention of every student as he went. He quickly wheeled over to Peter and Kurt, who were standing stock still in embarrassment. Kurt was panting slightly, though Peter seemed unfazed.  
"While you know I have no problem with students using their powers on campus, you two are being dangerous. Mr. Maximoff, there is a strip of smoldering grass that leads right to you." Charles's jaw was clenched and his voice was set in a serious tone, his eyes burrowing deep into Peter's brown ones.  
"Sorry, Professor." Kurt mumbled, eyes focused on the ground as he fidgeted nervously. The smell of sulfur was starting to gather around him, and Peter was worried that the younger boy might teleport away. "Sorry, man. It won't happen again. C'mon, Blue, let's go back to studying." Peter said, carefully placing an arm around Kurt's shaking shoulders.  
Charles's eyes softened as he saw the 18 year old. "It's okay, Kurt. This is just a warning. You aren't in any trouble." He said gently. He made sure the younger boy was alright before wheeling away.   
Kurt continued to quiver, his hands clenched around the hem of his tank top. Suddenly, the rush of displaced air and the overwhelmingly strong smell of sulfur engulfed Peter as Kurt teleported the pair back into the older man's room.  
"Hey, Blue, you okay?" Peter asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. Kurt was currently curled up in the fetal position at the headboard, his tail circled tightly around Peter's wrist.  
"He was angry at us." The words came out in a soft, shaky voice that was muffled due to Kurt's face being pressed into his knees.   
Peter sighed gently, reaching his hand out to cautiously pat Kurt's knee. "He wasn't mad at us. We're not in any trouble. He told us himself. There's nothing to worry about, okay?" Peter said carefully, rubbing his thumb along the side of Kurt's bony kneecap.  
He could tell by the intonation of Kurt's voice that Charles's momentary anger had reminded him of the Munich Circus. Peter hated seeing Kurt liked this, hated seeing him reverted back into a scared little kid who was mistreated and abused.  
Kurt didn't respond, and instead kept shaking and rocking himself back and forth as he mumbled small prayers to himself.  
Peter sighed again and shifted his weight higher up onto the bed. "C'mere. It's okay, Blue, it's okay. I gotcha." He murmured into Kurt's hair as he wrapped his arms around the other boy slowly. Kurt slowly, cautiously melted into the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in Cali right now so I haven't really had a chance to write. This is my story for Camp Nanowrimo and I have til the end of July to get 5000 more words oops.


	12. T H R E E (P E T E R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking Kurt to come home with him sounds worse than it is.

Thanksgiving was one of the more hectic times at Xavier's.   
Some kids left the mansion and stayed with their family for the break. Others visited for only a day or two or had their family visit. Others still had nowhere to go.  
Peter was standing outside of Warren and Kurt's room, a silver suitcase sitting up against the wall. He raised a hand cautiously and knocked, trying to ignore the nervous energy coursing through his veins.  
Kurt opened the door just enough for his head to poke through. The Sex Pistols were blaring through the cracked door, and Kurt was flinching ever-so-slightly every time the music grew loud or more aggressive.   
"Ja?" He asked, his voice raised slightly to be heard over the music. He huffed after a second and turned back into the room, his tail flicked back in forth in an annoyed manor. "Drehen Sie den!" He shouted softly, his hands clenching at his sides.  
"Verpiss dich!" Warren yelled back, and the music increased in volume.  
Kurt sighed and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Peter took the time to examine him.  
It was around a week before Thanksgiving, and classes had been cancelled until the Monday after the holiday. Apparently Kurt had taken advantage of this, as he was wearing a baggy hoodie and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that covered the tops of his bony feet. His hair was curled at the ends and it was sticking up on one side. It was clear he had just gotten out of bed.  
Peter found it god damn adorable.  
"Uh, hey. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come home with me for the holidays. I know you don't have anywhere to go, and it would suck if you just stayed here." Peter said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.  
Kurt smiled slowly and nodded. "Das klingt nach Spaß!" He said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
The grin gracing his face made Peter's skin tingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja- Yes  
> Drehen Sie den- Turn it down  
> Verpiss dich- Fuck off  
> Das klingt nach Spaß- That sounds like fun


	13. F O U R (P E T E R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda and Wanda have interesting reactions to Peter bring home a blue boy for the holidays.

Peter and Kurt arrived at the Maximoff residence three days before Thanksgiving. Peter had told his mother and sister that he was bringing a friend home, but hadn't given any specifics.  
It took a few minutes for the door to be answered when Peter rang the door bell.  
Magda was standing there, her brown hair straightened carefully and subtle makeup gracing her face. She was wearing a sweater and a pair of loose fitting jeans along with a pair of boots. Wanda was close on her tail, her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a loose red leather jacket and a pair of tight pair of khaki pants that were tucked into knee high boots. Thick fingerless gloves covered her hands. Thick black liner surrounded her eyes, and her hair was curled ever so slightly.  
"Брат! Ты здесь!" Wanda exclaimed, pushing past their mother to envelop her brother in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back before holding her at arm's length.  
"Looking good, sis. Hey, mom." He said, reaching an arm out to pull his mother into a group hug. A hand on his back startled him.  
Kurt was standing there awkwardly, one of his hands placed cautiously against the small of his back. His tail was flicking nervously, and he retracted his hand as soon as he got Peter's attention.  
"Oh, yeah. Mom, Wanda, this is my friend Kurt. Kurt, this is my sister Wanda and my mother Magda." He said, pulling away from his family to put an arm around Kurt's shoulders.  
Magda seemed slightly surprised upon taking in Kurt's appearance, but Wanda seemed unfazed. With one manicured eyebrow raised starkly, she looked between her brother and Kurt. "Friend, huh? Sure." She chuckled, her words cloaked in a heavy accent and deep sarcasm.   
Peter flipped up his middle finger, trying to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Брат! Ты здесь- Brother! You're here!


	14. F I V E (P E T E R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving Day.

Magda and Wanda warmed up to Kurt real quick. He was polite and demure, whereas Peter was...not. Kurt helped the girls cook Thanksgiving dinner, helped clean up around the house, and was just generally a doll.

Thanksgiving Day rolled around, and Peter was thrumming with even more energy than usual. He had been up since...well, he hadn't really gone to sleep. He had shaken Kurt awake and made him watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade with him. Or, more accurately, _Peter_ was watching the parade, while _Kurt_ was curled up at his side, snoring gently in his sleep.

To be completely honest, Peter was only half paying attention to the Parade. Most of his attention was captured by the younger mutant currently clutching his shirt. Kurt's lips were gently parted, and his tail was curled around Peter's left leg tightly. There was a look of pure bliss on his face. His grip occasionally tightened, and sometimes he would murmur something in German.

Peter's heart swelled every time he looked down at his friend.

Wanda came into the room and tossed her weight into the armchair. She glanced over at her brother and Kurt and smiled before turning her gaze onto the TV.

"Mom is still cooking. How are you doing?" She asked, putting her head against the back of the chair and turning to look at her brother. He smiled gently.

"I'm good. Haven't slept in a while, but that's normal. How are you?" He asked, looking from Kurt to his sister. She smiled. "I am good." She said, a small ball of red energy coalescing at her fingertips. She rolled her fingers gently, watching the energy move with them. A silence settled over the siblings, the only sound in the room coming from the TV.

"When are you going to ask him out?" Wanda asked suddenly, breaking the serene atmosphere.

Peter almost jumped, but stopped himself when he realized it would wake Kurt. "What the hell are you talking about?" He hissed quietly.

Wanda laughed. "Kurt. When are you going to ask him out?"

Her words were met with a confused silence.

Wanda let out another laugh, followed by the words, "Oh, Pietro. You are stroking his back right now. I have never seen you this happy before. When will you ask the poor boy out?" She asked, her dark eyes softening.

"I'm not going to. Besides, even if I did, he's dating Scott." Peter said, his hand stilling on Kurt's back. The taller mutant let out a soft whine, curling further into the speedster.

Peter's heart melted at the sound.

"Like that matters. Just go for it. Nothing terrible will happen." She said, paying more attention to the energy at her fingertips than to her brother.

The pair looked up when Magda entered the room with a sigh. An apron was tied around her waist and flour clung to her face and hair. What looked like pumpkin pie mix was drying on her t-shirt.

"Alright, the food is done. Scooch over, sweetie." Magda said, patting Peter's knee.

"Kinda can't Ma." He said softly, tilting his head towards Kurt. The 18 year old was starting to talk in his sleep. Peter couldn't catch much of it since he was speaking in German. He did, however, catch his and Scott's name.

Wanda gave him a knowing look.

Magda looked between her kids and raised an eyebrow. "What were you two talking about?" She asked, untying her apron as she moved to sit on the edge of the couch.

"Nothing!" As soon as Peter spoke, Wanda offered her answer. "Peter had a crush on Kurt but will not ask him out." An almost smug smile rested on her face.

"Go for it, kiddo." Magda said, practically melting back into the sofa.

The doorbell rang a second later, startling Kurt out of his sleep. He raised a three-fingered hand and wiped away the beginning of a small streak of drool drying on his cheek.

"What?" He mumbled in confusion, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Peter clapped a hand on his shoulder and grinned. "Someone's at the door." He said, already halfway across the room by the time he finished speaking.

Wanda and Kurt shuffled after him, making their way to Peter and Magda, who were talking to the mystery stranger at the door.

A step closer revealed the man to be Erik.


	15. S I X (P E T E R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Peter had a better chance than he thought.

"Herr Lehnsherr. Why are you here?" Kurt asked, russet eyes wide.

"Magda invited me over for Thanksgiving. Something about...spending time with the kids." He said, his words full of the same intensity as always.

Wanda and Peter stared at their father with eyes blown wide and mouths dropped open.

"Come on in- it must be freezing out there." Magda broke the silence, ushering Erik inside the house. Once he was in the foyer, he removed his warm wool scarf and thick trench coat, placing them on the coat rack next to the door.

He was wearing a simple black turtleneck and black slacks. Typical.

"Well, we're planning on having dinner at 5. Would you like anything to drink?" Magda asked, looking towards Erik. While her attention was on his father, Peter grabbed Kurt by the elbow and dragged him down into the room they were sharing.

Peter opened his suitcase and began rooting through his clothes. "I can't believe she invited him. Last I remember, she hated him." He grumbled.

After grabbing a shirt, underwear, and pants, he yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him.

A small meek sound coming from the doorway startled him.

Peter turned and saw Kurt staring at him. An aggressive shade of violet coated his ears and cheeks, and was beginning to creep down his neck. Peter stopped and looked down at himself before realizing why Kurt was blushing so hard.

He was standing there in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs.

He quickly shrugged on his faded Pink Floyd shirt and cleared his throat. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

Kurt could barely nod.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herr- Mr.


	16. S E V E N (P E T E R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving dinner

5 o'clock rolled around, and the five of them were settled around the dining room table.

Kurt and Wanda had their plates filled pretty well and a glass of sparkling cider in front of them. Magda didn't have too much on her plate and had a glass of red wine in her hand. Peter and Erik had their plates piled high. The German had a beer stein and the 28 year old had a can of Coca-Cola by his plate.

"So, Peter, how has Xavier's been?" Magda asked as she carefully got a fork full of mashed potatoes.

"It's been good. I've made some friends. I'm one of the only kids without a roommate, which is great. Training's going pretty good." He said around a mouthful of turkey.

"What about you, Kurt?" Wanda asked politely, taking a sip from her Martin Ellis.

He grinned, the light reflecting off of his full- fanged smile. "It has been great! I have made lots of friends. America is wonderful." He gushed, the apples of his cheeks pushing up from the magnitude of his grin.

"How are you and Charles doing?" Magda asked Erik through slightly clenched teeth.

"We're doing good. He's trying to convince me to teach at the school." Erik said, breaking into his shark- toothed grin at the mention of the telepath.

Dinner continued with polite small talk and careless laughter. Erik left after dessert, saying something about Charles needing him back at the manor.

Magda and Wanda retired for the night, and Kurt and Peter went down to the basement to relax.

Peter was lounging on his bed in his boxer briefs and Kurt was curled up with his head against Peter's chest, wearing a pair of boxers and one of Scott's t-shirts.

"Du bist süß." Kurt mumbled, his eyelids beginning to flutter closed.

"What's that mean?" Peter asked, one hand carding through Kurt's hair subconsciously. Among the younger boy's purring, he heard the words, "It means you are cute."

Peter's heart relocated to his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du bist süß- You're cute.


	17. E I G H T (P E T E R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was never good at impulse control.

It had been snowing a lot recently.  
Kurt loved the snow. In the circus, he hadn't really experienced it a lot. In the Westchester winter, snow was abundant.  
He was curled up in front of the fireplace, reading a tattered old book and sipping on homemade hot chocolate. Peter was at his Pac Man cabinet, playing away.  
"Peter! Peter, it is snowing again!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up to stare out the window.  
"We just went outside yesterday, Blue. We should stay inside so that you don't get sick. Peter said without looking away from his game.  
The game over sound flowed from the cabinet, followed by Peter shouting, "Well fuck you too, Inky!"  
Kurt laughed gently and stood from the window. He made his way over to Peter and hovered just behind his shoulder. "Can you please teach me how to play?" He asked with a wide eyed innocence.  
"Sure thing, Blue. You use this joystick to move. You're the little yellow circle. You have to get all the little white pellets and avoid the ghosts. If you get one of the big pellets then you can eat the ghosts. Have at it." Peter explained, letting Kurt take his place in front of the game cabinet. He hovered over the younger mutant's shoulder and occasionally provided guidance.  
"Yes! Yes! Peter, ich schlug es!" Kurt squealed a few minutes later. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet with excitement.  
"Good job, Blue. Wanna play the second level?" Peter asked, nodding his head in approval.  
Kurt's skinny arms wrapping around his waist stole his breath. Kurt was grinning down at him, his face filled with a childlike glee as he giggled in excitement.  
Peter was never good at controlling his impulses. That may be part of the reason he reached up and pressed his lips to Kurt's.  
Suddenly, he was holding thin air and the smell of sulfur was washing over him.  
Kurt had teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich schlug es- I beat it


	18. N I N E (P E T E R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Scott Summers, boyfriend of the year.

Peter had just enough time to register what had happened before he suddenly had an armful of blue mutant.  
"Sorry, sorry, I panicked. Can we do that again?" Kurt asked, a fierce purple covering his entire face. Peter's heart hammered once, twice in his chest before he nodded.  
He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as Kurt gently reached down the one inch between them to kiss Peter.  
His lips were full and oh so soft. Peter allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, his body melting against the younger mutant. They kissed innocently for a minute before Peter pulled away.  
"Shit. Wait. You're dating Scott. This isn't okay." Peter said, wringing his hands together nervously. He didn't bother to move that much farther away from Kurt. He was close enough that he could feel the heat pouring off of the 18 year old, and it was driving him crazy.  
"He talked to me about this before we left. He feels the same way about you. He...he said this was okay." Kurt whispered, his breath pushing against Peter's lips.  
He blinked hard several times. He felt Kurt's claws bite into his hips as the younger man tensed. Peter pushed closer to the sapphire boy at the sensation, a thick shiver running down his spine.  
He dropped his forehead so it rested on Kurt's shoulder. He placed shallow kiss after shallow kiss against Kurt's collarbone as he pressed their chests together. He took a few deep breaths before placing his forehead against Kurt's.  
"Okay. Okay, yeah."


	19. O N E (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He must have spent a good year pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So True Blue is almost done. The cycrawler arc is the last one. The verse is going to continue, just in separate stories (i may have already written smut oops).

Scott was so glad he had Jean in his life. Without her, he probably would have spent way longer than necessary crushing on one of his best friends without even realizing it.

Jubilee... well, she was another story.

"Oh my god, Scott, just ask him out already! Wallowing in your feelings isn't going to do shit." Jubilee whined, dropping her head into Scott's lap.

"I don't think he even knows what a date is. It would feel weird to go out expecting something he didn't even know he should've been giving." Scott said, tilting his head back.

He stared at the ceiling, which had been painted red because of his glasses.

"Then explain it to him! _Jesus,_ you're no fun anymore." Jubilee said, rolling over onto her side.

"Okay. New rule: no pining over a crush or partner. Just...don't." She said after a moment of contemplative silence.

 _'Can you stop talking? I'm trying to watch TV.'_ Jean said in their minds, sending the pair a glare.

"Fine, fine. But seriously Scott. If you don't say something, I will." Jubilee said indignantly.

"Shut the hell up, Lee." Scott said, fighting back the blush crawling up his neck.


	20. T W O (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has come to love the color purple.

Before he came to Xavier's, Scott had never really liked the color purple. It just...wasn't his thing. He had always preferred red.

Now, however, he had grown tired of red.

The sky was a pretty shade of lilac. Raven was a shade of royal purple when she wasn't disguising herself. Hank was the nicest color when he was in Beast Mode.

Kurt looked like an amethyst.

He could hear Jubes constantly going on about how pretty Kurt's skin was. She said it was a dark, cobalt blue. Scott saw him as a deep violet, only a few shades darker than Mystique.

Jean would sometimes laugh about the younger mutant's blush turning him purple, but it only made the shade darker to Scott.

He told Kurt all of this once, and Kurt turned that dark violet, mumbling a thanks and a few words in German.

Scott could get used to seeing purple everywhere.


	21. T H R E E (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finally grew a pair of figurative balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise trans Scott because I am a small trans guy that's just desperate for some representation.

"Come on, Jean. I gotta look nice." Scott said, wrinkling his nose at his friend.

The pair was in his room, and Jean was lounging on his roommate's bed. Jean had _persuaded_ the other mutant to leave so that they had the room to themselves.

Scott was standing in the middle of the room in his binder and a pair of panties.

"Scott, you're putting way too much thought into this. Don't worry. Wear that letterman jacket and a pair of tight jeans. You always look good in those." Jean said, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

He groaned and hunted through his closet to find the articles in question. "I hate you." He grumbled as he pulled a plain grey shirt on over his head. He wiggled into his jeans and was buttoning them up when Jean spoke.

"Take the bundle of socks out of your underwear. It looks awkward." She said, finally lowering her magazine in order to look at her friend.

Scott sighed through his nose and shoved a hand into his panties. He emerged with a rolled up pair of socks in his grip. He tossed them at Jean.

"Happy now?" He asked once he was finished getting dressed.

"Almost. Wear your Converse." She said, carefully floating the pair of shoes over to Scott. He sat down and grumbled, tying the high-tops haphazardly.

"Fine. Am I good now?" He asked holding his arms out from his body. Jean looked him over and nodded.

"Go get 'em, tiger." She called after him as he left the room.

He found Kurt sitting in his usual bay window, reading his Bible with a look of pure serenity on his face.

Scott cleared his throat gently, which effectively caught Kurt's attention. "Scott!" He exclaimed, carefully bookmarking his page.

"Hey man. Uh, I was wondering... Do you wanna go to the movies? Like, on a date I mean." He asked awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck.

"A date?" Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side inquisitively.

"Uh yeah. A date. It's what two people do when they like each other." Scott said, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Well, I like you."

Scott's heart jumped upon hearing those words leave Kurt's lips. He cleared his throat again and elaborated. "No, I mean... When two people like each other _romantically._ " He said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Kurt's grin merely grew. "Then we'll go on a date. What movie are we seeing?" He asked, his eyes twinkling in the light of the barely setting sun.

Scott's stomach dropped.


	22. F O U R (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their date.

They ended up seeing The Breakfast Club. Kurt thoroughly enjoyed the movie, and Scott enjoyed watching Kurt.

The walk back to the car was filled with Kurt enthusiastically talking about the movie and Scott grinning at his friend. The stars were twinkling up above their heads, and the moon was hanging full and low in the sky.

Scott nearly jumped out of his skin when Kurt leaned into his side. A three- fingered hand clumsily tangled in Scott's and Kurt let out a contented sigh. It was a little awkward, since Kurt had a full four inches over Scott.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked quietly, his voice barely audible over the hum of the movie theater parking lot.

Scott swallowed heavily and nodded, gripping Kurt's hand tight. "Yeah, yeah it is." He answered in a shaky voice.

"Ich bin froh, es ist." Kurt whispered, giving Scott's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Scott was almost certain he was in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin froh, es ist- I'm glad it is.


	23. F I V E (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee wants all the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I just got back from a 19 day trip to Cali and Kat just got back from camp, and I've slept for 4 days straight. Finally got this done, though!

"So, how did it go?" Jubilee asked, thumbing through a magazine.

"First of all, I _just_ got home. Second of all, why the hell are you in my room?" Scott asked, throwing the door shut behind him.

He began to undress while Jubi answered. "Kelly's been out of the room all day- said Alex was helping him with something. Besides, your room also has _really_ good AC." She said, deftly catching the shirt Scott threw at her.

"Fine. It went good. We went and saw The Breakfast Club. He enjoyed it. On the way back to the car, he leaned into me and grabbed my hand. He asked if it was okay, and I said it was." Scott said, turning away from Jubilee as he struggled to tug his binder off. It wasn't a matter of modesty- Jubi had seen him shirtless before. No, he turned away so that she couldn't see his blush.

"Turns out Kurt can purr." He said, almost as an afterthought.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." She answered, tossing her magazine aside. "So, when are you guys going out again?" She asked with an eyebrow waggle.

"We're not. At least, we have nothing planned." Scott grumbled. He finished pulling his t-shirt on and turned to face his friend. "Now, I would like to go to bed. _Leave._ " He said, carefully prying Jubi off of his bed. He steered her towards the door until she shook him off.

"Fine, fine! I'm going! Good night, Scott." She said as she left.

Scott flopped face first onto his bed and groaned. This had been a stressful day.  
-


	24. S I X (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S- Sometimes, Scott was glad he had a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Alex is alive in this because Havoc is my favorite X-Man and fuck that noise.  
> Also Alex is bigender/genderfluid/whatever. I'm just trash fr representation, okay?!

"Alex! Alex, wait up. I need to talk to you." Scott gasped, chasing after his brother.  
Alex finally slowed to a stop, pivoting on his heel to face his younger brother.  
His face pulled into a sly grin as he spotted the younger boy and he reached a hand out as his brother approached.  
He ruffled Scott's hair despite the other Summers' protest.  
"Hey, Scotty! What's up?" Alex asked, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulder.  
Alex's Columbia blue dress fluttered in the wind as he walked. The halter straps pressed gently into his neck, and the wide, fit and flare swing shape of it taking up more space than necessary. A thin, salmon colored cardigan was pulled tight over his arms, probably doing very little to block out the biting Westchester wind. He was wearing a pair of black flats.  
"What's got you all dressed up?" Scott asked, an eyebrow raised as he took in his brother's outfit. The older boy smiled shyly. Scott could have sworn he was blushing.  
Alex Summers does not blush.  
"Kelly is making me dinner at his place." Alex said, looking at the ground bashfully as he walked. He looked up and cleared his throat before turning to his brother.  
"Enough about me. What do you need?" Alex asked, stopping once he reached the pond. He sat on one of the benches, pulling Scott down to sit next to him.  
"Well... Do you know Kurt? The blue teleporting guy?" Scott asked sheepishly. For once, he was glad that his visor blocked his eyes from other people.  
"Yeah, he's a cool kid. What about him?" Alex asked with a sly grin, raising a thin blonde eyebrow.  
Scott cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Well, I...I really like him. We went on a date the other night, and it went well, but... I don't know, I just feel like dating him could be weird. Like I'm expecting something he doesn't know how to give." Scott said clumsily. He tripped over his words occasionally.  
The way Alex was staring at him didn't help the ball of nerves bundling in his stomach.  
Then Alex laughed.  
"Christ, you're a dumbass sometimes."


	25. S E V E N (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years, Alex has become an expert at giving tough love.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked, glaring at his brother.

"Look." Alex sighed, turning to face his brother. He placed his hands on Scott's shoulders, staring deep the younger boy's eyes.

"Scott, I love ya, but you can be dense. Kurt might be naive, but he isn't a child. He's what, 18? Sure, he's never been on a date before you. Sure, he was raised in a circus. But _use your head,_ Scott. He's not dumb. You learned how to date people, and you were probably the most awkward kid ever. He can learn too. Now, I'm late for meeting Kelly." He said.

He stood up and began to walk away, his dress fluttering in the gentle breeze. He stopped suddenly and turned on his heel, sending his hair flaring out. It fell into his face as it settled.

"Oh, and Scott? Maybe you could teach him." Alex's words were accompanied by a small, gentle smile. "Now I gotta go. See ya, kiddo." With that, Alex was gone.

Scott hated how true his brother's words could be.


	26. E I G H T (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott never expected this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning:Non-graphic self harm (based around Kurt's angel marks)

Blood swirled down the sink. It stained the porcelain and painted the skin it dripped from.

"Oh, thank Christ. I've been looking all over for you."

The voice, breathy and relieved, belonged to Scott. There's a certain edge to his voice that immediately seeped all of the anger and guilt out of the younger man's body.

"Kurt, ya with me? Hey, man... Oh shit. Is that blood?" Scott asked, the words rushing past his swollen lips.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, his jaw clenching as tears slicked down his cheek.

Blood, a thick, viscous, dark red, blossomed from the cuts on his upper arm, small rivulets catching on the old scars decorating his skin.

"I just wanted to ask you something... Are you alright? Why are you bleeding?" Scott asked. Kurt could hear the nervousness coursing through his friend's veins, could feel the concerned desperation rolling off of him in waves.

Kurt's grip tightens on the box cutter blade in his hand. The sharp metal sliced into his palm, causing another river of blood to flow from his body.

"My existence is a sin."

His words were so soft and hushed that it was nearly impossible to hear his voice amongst the wind whistling through the open window.

"I cannot be holy and exist like this." Kurt said bitterly, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. His tail whipped back and forth anxiously.

"A tail, three fingers, red eyes, blue skin, pointed ears..." He trailed of gently.

"God does not make mistakes. I know this with all my heart. I think he might have made me wrong." He said, clenching his hands into fists. His nails cut into his palms and brought more blood shuffling from his veins.

"What are you talking about? Kurt, why are you bleeding?" The older boy pressed, his full pink lips turned down in a concerned frown.

"The only way I can deal with living like this, the only way I can atone for my sins is to prove my devotion..." Kurt was almost full on sobbing now, his chest heaving in deep, pained breaths that dragged their way out of his lungs.

"...Are these angel marks."

Kurt carefully dragged the tip of his tail down his arm, carving another symbol into his blue flesh.

Realization rolled over Scott in waves as his eyes flew from scar to scar.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, a tan hand snaking out to grab Kurt's tail. His other hand wound around the younger boy's fist, forcing the blade out of his hand.

He spun Kurt and pressed the other boy into the wall, capturing both his wrists in one hand above the younger mutant's head. Scott's other hand carefully dragged down Kurt's arm, smearing blood over both tan and blue skin.

Kurt yelped in pain, his body twisting away from Scott's hand. "Stop! That hurts!" He panted, another torrent of tears slicking down his cheeks.

"Why do you think it's okay for you to hurt yourself?" Scott's voice cracked as he shouted, tears pooling along his lashes.

"It's the only way I can live with myself." Kurt wept, his head dipping forwards until his chin rested on his chest.

"Don't. You're beautiful." Scott whispered, resting his forehead against the top if Kurt's bowed head.

"I..." Whatever Kurt planned on saying was lost amongst his sobs, his body gently racking back and forth.

Scott did the only thing he could think to do.

He surged forwards and pressed his lips against Kurt's.


	27. N I N E (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott never thought it would happen like this.

Kurt's lips were coated in salty tears. His whimpers bled into Scott's mouth, though the older boy was more than willing to swallow them down.

Kurt gently pressed into the kiss, his back arching away from the wall his hands were pinned to.

Scott's blood stained hand pressed against Kurt's shoulder, blunt nails biting into blue skin. He forced the older mutant against the wall. Kurt's back hit the sheet rock with force, forcing all of the air out of his lungs in a sudden rush.

Scott kissed him again, pressing soft, open mouthed kisses against Kurt's quivering lips.

"Sorry. I just... shit, Kurt. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Scott asked, his warm breath rolling over Kurt's mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

A single stream of tears carved their way down Scott's cheek. They clung to his jaw, holding on as if their nonexistent lives depended on it.

"I-I did not know how to. It is a very private thing." Kurt whispered, his lips gently pressing against Scott's as he spoke.

They stayed there, lips barely touching, breath mingling between their lips, just standing there. Despite the few minutes they stayed pressed against the wall of the bathroom, Scott never dropped Kurt's wrists, and Kurt never tried to fight Scott.

The serene energy that had settled over them broke when Kurt surged forwards, almost breaking free from Scott's grip. His teeth dug into Scott's lower lip as he bit at it, desperate to get another taste of the 19 year old.

Scott kissed him briefly before breaking off with a laugh.

"Catholic boys are always the desperate ones."

With those words, he pressed back in, chasing Kurt's lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is both Scott AND Kurt's first kiss.


	28. T E N (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott knew he'd end up hating the X-Kids.

"So, what was it like to deflower the German kid?" Peter asked around a lollipop, tossing a lazy arm around Scott's shoulders.

"Shut the fuck up, Maximoff." Scott grumbled, pushing the 28 year old off of him.

Scott didn't even get three minutes of peace before the monster that was Jubilation Lee descended upon him.

"So, I heard that you and Kurt totally made out in the bathroom last night." She said with a sly grin, dropping her weight on Scott's shoulders as she jumped on his back. He shook her off and pivoted on his heel to face her.

"Can I not get any peace around here? Jesus." He muttered before stalking off.

He made his way towards the gym, wanting to waste his frustration away by working out.

He stopped dead in his tracks upon reaching the gym though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, these parts are getting really short.


	29. E L E V E N (S C O T T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt would never stop being breathtaking.

The thick rafters exposed above the gym were laden with thick silk ribbons.

Kurt was draping himself across the ribbons, stretching from one to another. He swirled through the air like a blue angel, catching the ribbons in his hands or feet or tail.

Whenever he hung upside down, his shirt would fall, exposing his gently toned stomach and sharp hipbones.

He was beautiful.

He must have heard Scott gasp quietly, because he stopped midswing and fell. Thankfully, he teleported down before he could hit the ground.

His hair was tousled and fell into his amber eyes. His chest was heaving slightly with deep breaths. Sweat was starting to shine on his skin, catching the light of the midday Westchester sun and tossing it back into the eyes of whoever was looking at him. His shirt had caught on something and was hitched up to reveal his right hipbone. His sweatpants were scrunched just below his knees.

Scott's breath caught in his throat.

A thick violet blush blanketed Kurt's cheeks and dipped down past his collar as he walked over to Scott. Along his journey to the other mutant, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and used it to wipe away the perspiration gathering on his face.

Scott almost squeaked when he saw Kurt's bare stomach that close.

"Guten tag!" He chirped, sliding to a stop in front of Scott. The older boy simply stared at him for several seconds before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in.

Scott's thin arms wrapped around Kurt's frail frame, being wary of the bandages wrapped around his upper arm. His face fell into Kurt's shoulder.

He breathed in the German's scent, allowing the other's presence to overwhelm his senses and envelop him.

Kurt's large hand began petting Scott's back, tangling in his shirt. "I do not know why you are doing this, but I enjoy it." Kurt hummed. His voice rumbled through Scott, filling his chest with pleasant vibrations. Scott merely made a noise back at him.

They stayed like that, embracing each other, for several minutes, just soaking up the other's presence.

Scott tilted his head up, staring deep into Kurt's orange eyes. He pressed the balls of his feet into the ground, boosting himself up another few inches.

He pressed his lips to Kurt's, his long, thin fingers curling in Kurt's t-shirt. The other mutant made a small noise in surprise but kissed back, moving his lips hesitantly.

A small gasp escaped his lips when Scott's tongue pushed against the seam of his lips, tracing the edge of his lower lip.

Kurt tasted of weak tea and pancakes. Scott loved it.

He pulled away, panting heavily. His eyes landed on Kurt's lips, which were swollen and slick with saliva. His pupils were dilated, the black almost completely enveloping the thick amber of his eyes.

"Kurt... I'm _really_ gay. Like, _really_ gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i might be projecting my own feelings about my gayness onto scott

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr. Flood my inbox!
> 
> This is also credited in part to my lovely beta and sister Kat (@sparkletastic-whoo on Tumblr)


End file.
